Las tres cabezas del dragón
by Santagar
Summary: ¿Cuáles son los secretos más oscuros de las tres cabezas del dragón?


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los siguientes contenidos me pertenece. Todos son propiedad intelectual de George R. R. Martin. (¡Hola, George! Aprovecho para decir que eres guay.)

* * *

><p><strong>Este relato participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro <strong>**_Alas negras, palabras negras._**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS TRES CABEZAS DEL DRAGÓN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Primera cabeza del dragón: La alcoba de al lado<strong>

**«**Mientras que su hermana Rhaenys era la coqueta, Visenya era la seductora». [Fuente: wiki/Visenya_Targaryen]

Aguza el oído. No cabe duda: son pasos. Pasos cuyo eco hace vibrar las piedras viejas del corredor. Piedras viejas y heladas, piedras que, sin embargo, albergan entre sus muros un calor desconocido para ella. Los pasos se acercan; ya no cabe duda que son los de su hermano. ¿Las de quién, si no? Rhaenys no camina con ese poderío, zancada tras zancada, recorriendo el castillo como si hubiese erigido sus mismísimos muros. No; Rhaenys es ligera como una pluma, como una brisa veraniega, y sus pisadas parecen las de un conejillo escabulléndose en su madriguera. Claro que un conejillo no volaría a lomos de Meraxes día y noche, destruyendo campos y aldeas, arrasándolo todo a su paso…

Crecieron amándose. ¿Cómo iban a crecer? Sus destinos estaban entretejidos desde sus Días del Nombre. También los de su hermano. Aegon el Conquistador… Visenya siente una punzada de cólera en su garganta: ¿por qué él? ¿Acaso Rhaenys y ella misma no le acompañaban en sus campañas, incluso en las más arriesgadas? ¿Acaso no volaban juntos, sembrando el cielo de fuego y miedo? ¿Acaso no eran las tres cabezas del dragón?

Sin embargo, no es rabia lo que siente al oír esas pisadas. Es esperanza. Apenas se atreve a removerse en el lecho, teme que su hermano y esposo pueda oírla. Su pecho asciende y desciende con impaciencia, sus dedos juguetean con los lazos del camisón… Si tan sólo esta vez…

Los pasos se detienen.

Visenya ha olvidado cómo respirar.

Entonces oye cómo una puerta se abre a lo lejos. No es la suya. El leve chirrido de las bisagras trae consigo el sabor amargo de la decepción, la vergüenza, la derrota. Esconde el rostro en la almohada y comprende, hastiada, que su anhelo ha sido en vano. Lo dicen los criados, ¡lo dice todo el mundo! De cada diez noches que pasa con una de sus hermanas y esposas, Aegon Targaryen escoge a Rhaenys nueve de ellas. A Rhaenys, la alegre Rhaenys. No es más hermosa que Visenya, pero Aegon la ha escogido a ella. Y Visenya se detesta a sí misma cada vez que lo piensa. Se detesta por competir por el amor de un hombre. Se detesta por competir con su hermana, queridísima hermana, a la que no consigue culpar de su desdicha. Y se detesta por no ser la elegida. Porque, noche tras noche, sueña con el largo y pálido cabello del joven dragón acariciando sus pechos mientras le oye gemir de placer en la alcoba de al lado.

**Segunda cabeza del dragón: Más allá del Mar del Ocaso**

**«**De los tres hermanos, era la que más disfrutaba volando y dedicaba el doble de tiempo a volar junto a su dragón Meraxes en comparación con ellos. Su mayor deseo era volar al Oeste, más allá del Mar del Ocaso, para descubrir sus misterios». [Fuente: wiki/Rhaenys_Targaryen]

Quiere volar. Cierra los ojos y piensa en el cielo: inabarcable. Como el mismísimo mundo. Quiere volar, se repite una y otra vez, con el rostro contraído y empapado en sudor. Un grito brota de sus labios, el dolor más intenso acude a su vientre y lo destroza. Su corazón se acelera: ¿y si muere?, ¿y si muere sin conocer todas esas maravillas? La pena retuerce sus entrañas. Sólo quisiera estar a lomos de Meraxes, alejarse de todo y de todos. Pero no puede. Postrada en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y la sangre manando a chorros, sólo puede apretar los dientes y librar su batalla más dura. La más peligrosa de todas.

Al fin, la rubia cabeza de una criatura asoma en medio del revoltijo sanguinolento. Las comadronas lanzan una exclamación. Visenya mete sus manos untadas en aceite en las entrañas de su hermana y tira del cuerpecillo desmadejado, arrastrándolo hacia la vida. No puede perder el tiempo, el bebé tiene que salir antes de que Rhaenys se desangre. Rhaenys lo sabe, pero apenas ve a su hermana. Su mente está muy lejos de allí, en pleno crepúsculo invernal, asomándose a las aguas del Mar del Ocaso…

–¡Es un niño! –Ruge Visenya y golpea sus diminutas nalgas. El pequeño prorrumpe en llanto y Rhaenys respira. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Cuando los abre, apenas ve un par de bultos donde tendrían que estar las mujeres, su hermana y su hijo. Los cierra de nuevo.

–Aenys –susurra Rhaenys con sus últimas fuerzas. Aenys… El fruto de Aegon y Rhaenys. Él también volará. Algún día. Los brazos lánguidos de la joven atrapan a la criatura poco antes de que la bruma de ese océano negro que tanto le gusta se apodere de su conciencia…

**Tercera cabeza del dragón: Más allá del Mar del Ocaso**

«Era una persona solitaria, cuyo único amigo era Orys Baratheon. Sólo montaba su dragón cuando iba a una batalla y jamás participó en torneos». [Fuente: wiki/Aegon_I_Targaryen]

No le conoce. No sabe quién es. Alto, poderoso y bello, sí; como sus hermanas. Domador de dragones, sí; como sus hermanas. Conquistador… _más_ que sus hermanas. Los dioses han decidido que el varón sea _más_ que la hembra. Es injusto, pero ¿qué no lo es en este mundo de locos? Aegon pasará a la historia y sus hermanas serán eso, sus hermanas. Sus esposas. Nada más.

Orys debería envidiar a su amigo, pero no puede. Aunque sí, debería. No desearía tener su poder, ¡en absoluto! Pero sí desearía su suerte. Le gustaría tener a Visenya para él. No eligió a su propia esposa y no halla felicidad alguna en un matrimonio que nació de la tragedia. Argella nunca podrá perdonar a Orys, y Orys nunca podrá culparla por ello. Él siempre quiso a Visenya, pero Aegon no se conformaba con una sola Targaryen. «El dragón tiene tres cabezas», solía decir. Ahora ya no lo dice. Ahora sólo recuerda a una de esas dos mujeres cuyo lecho puede visitar a su antojo. Y Orys no deja de preguntarse… Bueno, ¿y si un día le suplantara? ¿Le molestaría? Le mataría, sí. Y eso que son amigos. Pero, aunque es obvio que Orys tiene motivos para envidiar a Aegon… no puede. Sencillamente, no puede.

Porque no conoce a su amigo, pero lleva años contemplando su rostro. Y jamás ha visto un ápice de felicidad en él.


End file.
